L'amour Fait Mal
by Rheii Chan
Summary: Just Another Yunjae FF


Tittle : L'amour Fait Mal

Author : Reiii

Cast : Yunjae, Go Ahra, Jung Yoogeun

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst #smirk

Lenght : Oneshoot

_#Cinta berasal dari Hati dan Jika tidak dari hati maka jangan pernah berucap bahwa kamu sedang mencinta#_

**Jaejoong POV**

Kuhela nafasku lelah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, persetan dengan petuah orang tua yang bilang kau menghilangkan satu keberuntungan setiap kau menghela nafasmu karena bagiku keberuntunganku sudah hilang seutuhnya saat hatinya pergi meninggalkanku dan buah cinta kami seminggu yang lalu.

Dia, haruskah ku bilang dia kejam, bodoh dan tidak berperasaan karena meninggalkan istrinya yang sudah menemaninya selama 5 tahun dan anak kandungnya sendiri hanya demi seorang yeoja penggoda yang bahkan tak lebih baik dan cantik dariku ?

Atau haruskah aku bilang bahwa akulah yang sebenarnya bodoh karena walaupun dia sudah melukaiku sedalam ini tapi aku tetap mencintainya sepenuh hatiku ?

"Eomma, Yoogeun mo bobo sama eomma"

Jagoan kecilku yang malang, Jung Yoogeun tiba-tiba datang dan segera naik ke pangkuanku yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur dan langsung menyerukan kepala mungilnya di perutku.

Lagi-lagi pasti Yoogeun tidak bisa tidur karena biasanya appa nya selalu membacakannya dongeng sebelum tidur tapi sudah seminggu ini Yoogeun harus terbiasa tidur tanpa rutinitasnya karena ku yakin appa nya kini sedang mendongeng di ranjang yeoja murahan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae-ah, kau dan Yoogeunlah hidupku dan aku berjanji akan menjaga kalian selamanya"

Kata-kata dari si brengsek Jung Yunho di saat ulang tahun pernikahan kami yg kelima sebulan yang lalu terus berputar di telingaku. Lupakah kau akan janjimu Jung ? bahkan belum ada sebulan kau mengucapkan janji itu kau sudah mengingkarinya.

Menangis, aku bahkan sudah lelah melakukannya. Mungkin stock air mataku sudah banyak berkurang seminggu ini tapi aku bisa apa ? 9 tahun kebersamaan kita dari mulai saling mengenal sampai sekarang takkan bisa terlupa begitu saja. Aku tak sekejam kau Jung, aku masih punya hati untuk mengingat dan mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Kalian tahu, tak ada yang bisa meramalkan kapan datangnya bencana. Bahkan kapal Titanic yang kata orang tak bisa tenggelam pun karam di lautan hanya dalam satu malam dan Negeri Pompei yang peradabannya tinggi itu musnah menjadi abu dalam sekejap mata.

Begitupun pernikahanku dan Yunho, 9 tahun kebersamaan kami dimulai dari pacaran dulu ternyata tak menjamin semuanya akan baik-baik saja bahkan kehadiran Yoogeun di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil kami 4 tahun yg lalu tak membuat Yunho tak berpaling dariku.

Tak pernah ada konflik dalam Rumah tangga kami sebelumnya, bahkan Yunho adalah namja paling baik yang pernah ku kenal dan ayah paling hebat untuk

Yoogeun namun semua berubah sejak kehadiran seorang yeoja bernama Go Ahra ke dalam kehidupan kami.

Ahra, dari luar dia tampak seperti malaikat yang polos dan baik namun di dalam dia tak lebih dari titisan lucifer yang merusak kehidupan seseorang secara tak kasat mata. Yeoja itu datang menawarkan kerjasama bisnis di perusahaan Yunho namun pada akhirnya seekor babi tak pernah melangkah jauh dari kubangan karena setelah itu dia menawarkan tubuhnya pada suamiku.

Haruskah aku menyalahkan Ahra atas segalanya ? tidak.

Yunho pun bukan korban dari skenario ini karena aku tahu saat Ahra menawarkan madunya, Yunho punya pilihan namun dia memilih untuk mencicipinya alih-alih menolaknya walaupun dia sadar ada kepahitan di ujung manisnya madu itu.

Entah berapa kali mereka bercinta, aku sendiri jijk membayangkannya. Desahan dan erangan yang biasanya hanya menjadi milikku kini Yunho bagi dengan yeoja lain dan dengan itu semua masih bisakah aku menyebut Yunho sebagai suamiku ?

"Aku ingin bercerai"

Ucapan namja bermata musang seminggu yang lalu itu seakan meruntuhkan duniaku, dunia yang memang hanya berputar di sekitarnya dan kini hancur karena keputusannya.

Beruntung Yoogeun sedang kutitipkan bersama Junsu sahabatku, aku tak mau anak sepolos dirinya harus mendengar argumentasi kami yang hanya berisikan keegoisan akan pembenaran.

"Apa alasanmu ? ku akui hubungan kita belakangan ini mulai dingin namun apa itu cukup untuk memutuskan semua ?"

"Aku melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan Jae-ah"

"Dan kau merasa bersalah padaku dan merasa tidak pantas lagi untukku hingga memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku ?alasan klasik"

Ucapan dingin itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku tapi dalam hatiku yang paling dalam kini aku tengah menangis meraung-raung menyesali keputusannya.

Aku ingin berteriak, sangat ingin namun untuk apa ? itu takkan mengubah keputusannya lagipula aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat saat aku tak sengaja membaca pesan singkat dari yeoja jalang itu di handphone suamiku beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Percaya atau tidak itulah alasanku"

"Bukankah selalu ada alasan yang lebih kuat di balik satu alasan ?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya bingung akan pertanyaanku namun saat ku sebutkan nama yeoja jalang simpanannya dia sedikit terkesiap kaget namun cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya dan terlihat tenang, salah satu sifat Yunho yang dulu ku sukai namun kini ku benci.

"Kau sudah tahu maka kurasa aku tak perlu lagi mengatakannya padamu"

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku ?"

"Katakanlah perasaanku mendingin padamu"

Jawaban Yunho saat itu bagaikan alarm yang menyadarkanku bahwa sudah saatnya bagiku melepasnya tapi aku bukan namja lemah yang akan melepaskan hak nya sebelum berjuang dan hal itu aku lakukan pada hubungan kami.

"Baiklah bila itu keinginanmu tapi aku punya satu permintaan untukmu"

"Katakanlah Jae"

"Aku ingin kau tetap tinggal bersamaku dan Yoogeun di rumah ini setidaknya sampai Yoogeun mengerti kondisi ini"

Yunho tampak berfikir sejenak akan permintaanku namun aku tahu dia tak mungkin menolak, Yoogeun adalah darah dagingnya dan diapun tak mau Yoogeun hancur karena menjadi korban atas keputusan egoisnya.

"Baiklah"

**Jaejoong POV END**

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho oppa"

Yunho memandang datar Ahra yang kini terbaring kelelahan di sampingnya setelah sesi bercinta mereka berakhir. Ahra yeoja yang hebat terutama dalam urusan ranjang, bersama yeoja itu Yunho dapat merasakan passion dan perasaan lain yang tak bisa didapatkannya dari Jaejoong.

Ahra dan Jaejoong adalah 2 pribadi yang bertolak belakang. Ahra adalah seorang yeoja yang penuh dengan gairah dan menggebu-gebu sedangkan Jaejoong adalah tipikal istri yang baik yang selalu melayani suaminya sepenuh hati walaupun dia adalah seorang namja.

Kehadiran Ahra dalam hidup Yunho membuatnya meragukan perasaannya pada jaejoong, hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya selama 9 tahun kebersamaan mereka.

Ahra menawarkan gelombang yang menyenangkan di hidup Yunho yang dirasanya datar dan Ahra juga menawarkan kemewahan karena dia salah satu putri konglomerat terkaya di Asia. Bukan berarti Yunho miskin hingga memerlukan Ahra, Yunho adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar dan sukses tapi sifat dasar

manusia memang takkan pernah puas dengan apa yang didapatkan begitupula Yunho.

"Aku harus pulang"

"Menginaplah sehari lagi disini oppa, aku masih merindukanmu"

Ahra bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho yang kekar saat namja berbibir hati itu berencana untuk pulang karena sudah 2 hari dia tidak pulang ke rumah yang ditempati istri dan anaknya. Tampaknya kandang serigala memang selalu lebih hangat bagi yang sedang merasakan candunya.

"Tidak bisa Ahra-ah, Yoogeun pasti merindukanku"

"Yoogeun atau istri sialanmu itu hah ?"

Emosi Ahra rupanya membuat Yunho sedikit terpancing, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Yunho tidak rela Ahra menyebut Jaejoong yang notabene masih istri sah-nya sialan.

"Jangan pernah menyebut Jaejoong sialan atau kau tanggung akibatnya"

"Tapi oppa ... oppa !"

Teriakan yeoja itu sama sekali tak digubris oleh Yunho, hatinya sakit mendengar ada yang menghina Jaejoong. Sesuatu yang tidak wajar karena harusnya dia membunuh dirinya sendiri karena dialah yang membuat namja cantik itu terhina dan menderita sangat dalam.

.

.

.

_'Kadang kita baru akan menyadari pentingnya sesuatu saat kita sudah kehilangannya namun kadang kita juga tak menyadari pentingnya sesuatu sebelum sesuatu itu datang pada kita'_

Apakah penghianatan juga harus dibalas dengan penghianatan ?

Apakah seorang penghianat berhak melarang pasangannya untuk melakukan penghianatan juga ?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benak Yunho saat tak sengaja saat dia pulang tadi melihat sang istri berpelukan dengan namja lain di depan rumah mereka. Jaejoong terlihat gembira dan tertawa lepas bersama namja jangkung itu, tawa yang sempat hilang selama sebulan akibat penghianatannya.

"Siapa namja tadi ?"

Yunho langsung memberondong Jaejoong yang sedang memasak makan malam di dapur saat dia memasuki rumah, Amarah terlihat jelas dalam setiap nada bicaranya.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kau istriku Jaejoong, apakah pantas seorang istri berpelukan dengan namja lain sementara suaminya tak ada di rumah ?"

"Lalu apakah pantas seorang suami tidur dengan yeoja lain sementara anak dan istrinya menunggunya pulang di rumah ?"

Dan itulah keputusan akhir keduanya, rumah tangga mereka memang sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Kata-kata Jaejoong menjadi akhir argumentasi mereka hari itu. Yunho tak bisa berkata apapun karena dia sadar semua ini bersumber darinya jadi dia tak pantas untuk menuntut apapun.

Yunho tak pernah tahu bahwa di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Jaejoong menangis. Merasa bahagia dengan rasa cemburu Yunho padanya dan juga sedih karena keegoisan namja yang pernah sangat dicintainya itu.

Keadaan rumah tangga keluarga kecil itu terus memburuk seiring berjalannya waktu. Cinta yang melingkupi kalah oleh keegoisan dan amarah serta nafsu dunia yang membelenggu dan tak bisa lepas.

Namun hawa surga tak selamanya bisa dihembuskan seorang iblis karena memang bukan itu yang dia berikan begitu juga dengan Ahra. Iblis hanya menawarkan surga sesaat sebelum menarik pengikutnya ke dalam neraka paling dalam.

Yunho terpuruk begitu dalam saat tahu Ahra tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Bukan, namja tampan itu terpuruk bukan karena dia mencintai yeoja itu tapi karena dia telah menghancurkan kehidupannya yang penuh kebahagiaan hanya demi memilih seorang yeoja yang sama sekali tak berharga macam Ahra.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Yunho memergoki Ahra bercumbu dengan namja lain yang bahkan berusia sama dengan ayahnya dan yeoja itu hanya menyeringai licik saat melihat kekasih sesaatnya memergokinya melakukan hal itu.

Tak adakah rasa bersalah karena merusak rumah tangga orang hei aggashi ?

Tidak, Ahra tak pernah menyesal ataupun merasa bersalah karena dia hanya menawarkan madu, diterima atau tidak adalah keputusan korbannya jadi dia bukan pelaku utama yang patut di salahkan bila orang itu kehilangan segalanya.

"Aku mengorbankan segalanya untukmu Ahra-ah, keluargaku ku tinggalkan untukmu namun inikah balasanmu ?"

Yunho tampak menyedihkan dan hal itu membuat seringai di wajah cantik yeoja itu makin terlihat jelas.

"Apakah aku memintanya ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku tak pernah memintamu mengorbankan apapun, kaulah yang memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka jadi kau tak bisa menyalahkanku"

"Kau yang menggodaku hingga aku tega meninggalkan istri dan anak yang ku cintai ?"

Ahra tertawa keras, baginya ucapan namja menyedihkan di hadapannya itu terdengar sangat lucu. Apakah bila ada orang yang terbujuk rayuan iblis maka itu semua kesalahan sang iblis ? naif bila ada orang yang berfikir seperti itu.

"Cinta ? kalau kau benar-benar mencintai mereka maka kau tak akan termakan bujuk rayuku Yunho oppa"

Yunho terdiam, air mata melesak keluar dari mata musangnya yang biasa menunjukan wibawa yang besar namun kini redup bagai kehilangan sinarnya.

Ahra benar, dialah yang patut disalahkan bukan orang lain dan sekarang yang dia fikirkan hanya patutkah dia mendapatkan pengampunan dan kesempatan lain dari orang yang pernah dia sakiti ?

.

.

.

_'Jangan pernah berharap hidup seperti drama dimana si tersakiti masih menunggu orang yang menyakitinya sadar dan menyambutnya dengan penuh cinta saat dia kembali. Hidup adalah realita dimana seseorang akan berubah membenci orang yang menyakitinya dan kembali melanjutkan hidupnya mencari orang lain yang lebih baik'_

"Jae ! Yoogeun !"

Teriakan putus asa Yunho menggema di dalam rumah keluarga kecil itu, lututnya lemas dan badannya lelah setelah berkeliling mengitari rumah itu beberapa kali untuk mencari keberadaan istri dan anaknya namun hasilnya nihil.

Air matanya tak dapat dibendung kala namja tampan itu menyadari bahwa semua baju Jaejoong dan Yoogeun tak ada di tempatnya dan menemukan selembar surat cerai yang sudah ditandatangani Jaejoong di atas meja rias di kamar mereka.

Tak pernah dalam hidupnya Yunho menangis sehebat ini bahkan tangisan pilunya bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya memandang iba. Menyesal namun terlambat, andai penyesalan datang di awal namun siapapun tahu hal itu mustahil.

Dingin, rumah itu tak sehangat dulu saat kebahagiaan itu masih ada. Tak ada Jaejoong yang selalu menyambutnya saat pulang kantor dengan senyum diwajah dan makan malam yang enak dan tak ada Yoogeun yang selalu mengganggu moment nya bersama Jaejoong dengan tingkah lakunya yang polos dan celotehan khas anak kecilnya.

**_'Kufikir aku bisa bertahan menunggumu kembali namun fikiranku salah_**

**_Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mengejar kebahagiaanku dan Yoogeun sendiri_**

**_Semoga kau juga bahagia dengan Ahra'_**

**_Jaejoong_**

Kata-kata singkat yang ditulis Jaejoong di kertas yang ditinggalkannya di samping surat perceraian dan juga foto-foto mesra Yunho dan Ahra yang entah Jaejoong dapat darimana membuat Yunho merasakan kiamat di hidupnya. Yunho sadar Jaejoong dan Yoogeun berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan namun tak bisakah Yunho jadi bagian dari kebahagiaan keduanya ?

Andai Jaejoong dapat menunggu dan bersabar sedikit lagi pasti kini Yunho tak se terpuruk ini tapi Yunho tak bisa menyalahkan Jaejoong karena namja cantik itu sudah terlalu banyak bersabar dalam kesakitannya, salahkanlah dia yang terlalu lama menyadari kesalahannya.

Pada akhirnya pengkhianatan hanya akan menyakiti semua orang, baik yang mengkhianati maupun yang dikhianati. Tak ada yang salah dari mencari yang terbaik dalam hidup yang salah adalah bila ada hati dikorbankan dalam prosesnya.

_**"Karena menjaga cinta itu jauh lebih sulit daripada mendapatkannya"**_

**END**


End file.
